Party Time, Pitches!
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: The Bellas decide to throw a party at the beginning of the year to celebrate their last year as Bellas. Things go better than expected. Bechloe. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello pitches! I saw on Instagram that there weren't enough stories about the trailer so I decided to write one. A smutty one ;) enjoy._

* * *

Stacie lay her head on Chloe's shoulder as she looked at the redhead's computer. Chloe pointed something on the screen and Stacie lit up.

"So that's how you edit the video?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. Easy, isn't it?" Chloe looked at Stacie with a smile.

"Yeah! I thought it was much harder." Stacie said. She moved her arms around the redhead's waist and snuggled closer to the older woman.

"Nah. Piece of cake, isn't it?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah." Stacie sighed as she closed her eyes. "God, Chloe, you're so comfortable to cuddle with."

Chloe chuckled and looked down at Stacie.

"I thought you only enjoyed sex, Stace." Chloe said.

"Oh, that too. Wanna go to somewhere more private?" Stacie joked.

Chloe laughed and slapped the brunette's arm.

"Awww, don't the two lovebirds look cute, cozy on the couch?" Cynthia Rose said as she sat down on the couch adjacent to the one Stacie and Chloe were sitting on.

"We really do, don't we, baby girl?" Stacie said.

"Baby girl?" Chloe asked, laughing.

Stacie shrugged and sat up, stretching her back with a satisfied sigh.

"Hey girls, you know what I was thinking about?" Ashley said, coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Why don't we throw a party tomorrow night? It'll be perfect, all the Bellas here, we can celebrate the beginning of a year." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah… I like Ash's idea!" Cynthia Rose said.

"What did Ash say?" Fat Amy asked with her mouth full of food.

"Party, tomorrow night." Stacie said.

"Yeah, it's perfect! We'll have all the girls, our DJ." Cynthia Rose said. "I'm in."

"Oh yeah, me too!" Fat Amy said.

"Good, we should go out to buy some snacks and drinks, though." Stacie said.

"Maybe we can do it now." Cynthia Rose suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to sit my sexy ass here and eat all day long." Fat Amy said.

"Sure, you already half of the day." Stacie said chuckling.

"Exactly, no need to spend the other day eating. I don't want you skinny asses to look bad for our party tomorrow night." Fat Amy said.

The others laughed.

"Alright, aca-bitches, so let's get going?" Fat Amy asked.

"I call shotgun!" Ashley said as she, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Stacie left the house, leaving Chloe, Denise, Jessica, Emily and Flo in the house, the last two were new Bellas.

Emily and Flo got in that year, they were a little quiet in the beginning but soon they warmed up to the Bellas and became friends with everyone. Flo was an exchange student, so sometimes she'd come in the house, cursing in Spanish and the other Bellas were clueless to what she said. Sure, they learned what _puta_ meant pretty soon.

Chloe was still looking through her computer, this time, doing some work. She had spent two hours teaching Stacie how to edit a video for a project the brunette had. Granted, it was fun.

She was getting bored, though. She missed Aubrey a lot. Aubrey was her best friend and the Bellas was their thing, now she was working in her dad's firm, making it big. She was being Aubrey Posen, the girl she always wanted to be. She just missed her a lot, though.

After Aubrey graduated, the Bellas named Beca their captain and Chloe their co-captain. Beca had some kick-ass ideas, but Chloe still did all the work. If it had been any of the other Bellas, they'd be mad that Beca did pretty much nothing, but not Chloe. She loved doing what she did.

Chloe could say she and Beca drifted apart after they first won the ICCA's four years ago and it was mainly because of Jesse. Yeah, the redhead had a huge crush on the brunette since she met her at the Activities Fair and, to be honest, she thought the girl might like her back, but then she kissed Jesse and that broke Chloe's heart. She never let her know, though. She spent the entire summer with her grandparents trying to forget about any romantic feelings for her. It helped.

Now, the two were back to being friends. They were close, closer than they were before, and they did everything together. Most of the time they spent together was to discuss the Bellas' next number, but they still had fun.

Chloe was pulled out of her trance when she heard the front door open and Beca step in, carrying a suitcase.

"Becster!" Chloe exclaimed with a big smile.

"Okay, when did I agree to this nickname?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you didn't. That's the fun part." Chloe smirked.

Beca put her suitcase down and took a deep breath.

"Do you prefer Mini B?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No way, Mini B is gonna be my kid's nick name." Beca said.

"Please don't tell me you've got knocked up over these last three days." Chloe said, laughing.

"No, 'cause you have to have sex to get pregnant." Beca explained the obvious, which she knew Chloe knew.

"Dry spell?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Jesse's been stressed these last few months." Beca said, coming further into the house, still looking out of breath.

"Sorry about that." Chloe said. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah." Beca said, catching her breath. "Where is everybody?"

"Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily and Ashley left to buy drinks and snacks. We're throwing a party tomorrow night." Chloe said.

"Thanks for telling me!" Beca said.

"I'm telling you now." Chloe said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Beca said. "I'll put my bag upstairs."

Chloe didn't say anything and the brunette disappeared. Minutes later, the girl had changed and come back downstairs, throwing herself next to Chloe with a sigh.

"You sure you're okay?" Chloe eyed her, then went back to paying attention to her laptop.

"Yeah, I am." Beca said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked around. She knew the other Bellas were around and that they could hear, but she didn't want them to.

"Can we go somewhere private if we're gonna talk about this?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe closed her laptop, putting it on the coffee table and stood up. She and Beca went to the brunette's room and sat on her bed. "What's up?"

Beca sighed.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but this dry spell thing is driving me nuts! I don't wanna say anything to Jesse, it's not his fault he's stressed all the time, but.." Beca sighed.

"You miss it?" Chloe asked, knowingly.

"Yeah." Beca admitted then looked up at the redhead. "You know? When you get home and all you want is some hot, wild sex but your boyfriend is at his computer, yelling because somebody made a mistake in the office and now he has to repair it. I often had to do the job myself!"

Chloe laughed.

"I understand you, I know the feeling. Except I hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend in such a long time." Chloe said, thinking.

"What do you do when your hormones go crazy?" Beca asked.

"You mean when I'm horny?" Chloe asked.

She and Beca had talked about sex before, but never about what they did to themselves. Beca was a little shy.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Well, you know." Chloe said. "But if I get too horny I can always go to a club and, you know, go home with someone."

Beca nodded and sighed.

"Too bad I can't do that." Beca said.

"Well, you wait for Jesse's problems to get solved." Chloe said.

"Easier said than done." Beca scoffed.

"Look, we'll throw a party tomorrow, maybe you can invite him and get him to loosen up and then you can finally end the problem." Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"Maybe." she sighed, but started to think. "You know what, this is a great idea. Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my paperwork." Chloe winked and stood up.

"Right, and I'm gonna take a shower." Beca said.

"You mean you're gonna touch yourself." Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

Beca turned a bright red and her jaw dropped. She didn't even know how to respond to that, sometimes Chloe's bluntness and no embarrassment still shocked her.

"Chloe!" Beca said.

Chloe raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I'll go, but if I were you, I'd put some music on." Chloe said.

"Just leave!" Beca said and the redhead laughed at her embarrassment.

It took Beca a good fifteen minutes to finally move and grab a change of clothes and finally go shower. Chloe Beale was one crazy girl.

oO0Oo

Beca finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in loose curls and she had makeup on. She had changed her style a little bit over the years. She went from flannels and skinny jeans to lighter clothes and lighter makeup. She still wore her ear spikes, her sarcasm and, of course, her ever present smirk.

She sighed, grabbing her phone and walking out of her room. She heard a bunch of people already and she could tell this party was gonna be big. She heard some of her mixes playing and she smiled. She'd given the Bellas a flash drive with some of her party mixes so they could play.

"Hey Beca!" she heard one guy say. Over the years, the Bellas had become famous and everyone on campus liked to say they knew her.

Beca just waved at the guy and continued her journey outside to try and find the Bellas. Meantime, she grabbed a cup Stacie handed to her and took a sip, already knowing it was something strong. She found Jesse standing near the pool, dancing by himself and walked over to him.

"Hey." she said and he smiled as he spotted her.

"Hey Bec. Great party!" he said, kissing her cheek. "Listen, I can't stay too long, I have something to take care of."

"Oh. Well, can't I come later?" Beca asked.

"Maybe it's not the best idea, I'll probably be up all night." he said. "Sorry."

Beca nodded.

"Okay." Beca said. "Well, you should enjoy the party as much as you can, then."

"Yeah, I totally will." Jesse said and only then did Beca notice he didn't have a cup in his head.

"You're not gonna drink?" she asked.

"I can't." Jesse said. "I gotta stay sober if I'm gonna finish my work."

"Okay." Beca sighed and took a long sip of her drink.

Jesse kept his promise and didn't drink anything with alcohol. He left to go talk to his friends after three dances, though. Beca was pretty disappointed and frustrated, so she downed the cup and maybe two more before she finally felt better.

"Hey Beca!" the brunette turned around and saw Chloe standing behind her. "Are you okay? Where's Jesse?"

"Somewhere in there." Beca said.

"Sorry about that." Chloe said. "Don't you wanna dance?"

"Yeah." Beca said and grabbed the redhead's wrist, leading her closer to the pool.

The two started dancing and drinking, Beca drank faster than Chloe, but she wasn't feeling drunk. She felt the beat of the song as she and Chloe jumped and she threw her head to the sides. She loved it.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Beca said and stopped dancing to catch her breath. She wiped her forehead and looked down at the pool. "Gosh, that looks good enough to jump in."

Chloe chuckled.

"You'll catch a cold!" Chloe said. "You'll be soaked and you're gonna have to take a shower."

Beca grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and brought her closer. Chloe was taken aback, thinking the brunette was gonna kiss her, but she stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm always soaked and I can never get him to do me." Beca said. Chloe sensed anger, but also sensed lust in her tone.

Chloe was left shocked and, before she could stop her, Beca had taken off her shoes and jumped in. She stepped back, but when the brunette jumped in, the water hit Chloe too, which made her gasp.

"Oh God, this feels awesome!" Beca said.

"Beca, come on out." Chloe said. "You're gonna catch a cold!"

Beca groaned, but approached the edge and reached out her arm for Chloe to take it and, when the redhead did, she pulled her in and she fell over her.

Chloe emerged and threw water at the laughing brunette.

"You have to admit, you had fun." Beca said.

Chloe glared at her, but she couldn't wipe the smirk from her face and Beca noticed.

"I knew it!" Beca said and laughed.

Chloe smiled and noticed a strange look in Beca's eyes, a look she's seen a few times over the years, mainly in Beca's first year at Barden. She could swear the girl's pupils were dilated, but she didn't know what that might mean.

Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist and pulled her underwater. Chloe couldn't see anything, but she knew she was right when she felt hot lips press against her and she felt dizzy. She enjoyed the sensation, never having kissed someone underwater. She felt the brunette bring her closer and run her tongue over her bottom lip and Chloe opened her mouth, careful not to let any water in and she was successful. The two kissed until their lungs burned, in need of oxygen and they had to go up again.

Chloe was breathing hard as she looked at Beca, her eyes had turned a few shades darker and she knew hers were too.

"What was that?" she asked.

"After our talk, I started thinking." Beca said. They were still close to each other, their noses were almost touching. "I've been waiting to feel that and God, it feels so good."

Chloe almost moaned at the brunette's tone.

"I wanna feel more." Beca said,

"Beca, I can't." Chloe said. "You're with Jesse."

"Tell that to him." Beca said. "I want you so bad, Chloe."

Chloe moaned this time, wanting to give in, but her head told her not to, that this was wrong.

"Beca, I.."

"I've thought and fantasied about this, I gotta touch you right now." Beca said. "Please, don't make me beg."

_That would actually be fun_, Chloe thought, but kept it to herself as she turned around and swam towards the edge of the pool. She got out and the brunette followed. The two walked silently through the crowd and went upstairs. Chloe fished out her bedroom key and unlocked it, then the two got inside and she felt Beca slam her against the door and attack her lips again, already moaning into her mouth.

"Hmm." Chloe said. "You're right this does feel good."

Beca chuckled, her voice was husky. She pulled apart and took a moment to look at Chloe. Her lips were swollen and she was dripping wet, but that made her even more turned on.

"I wanna fucking rip your clothes off." Beca all but purred, making Chloe's knees go weak and she moaned again. She allowed the DJ to take off her jacket and shirt, doing the same back to her.

"You're so hot." Chloe moaned into the younger girl's ear and felt her moan against her neck.

"I need you so bad." Beca said.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be walking funny for a week." Chloe said, her voice getting huskier as she unclasped the DJ's bra and threw it somewhere in the room.

Chloe pushed Beca backwards until she hit the bed, then she threw her on her back and climbed on top of her, attacking her neck, sucking on it and biting it as hard as she could, but she heard Beca hiss and moan, letting her know she was actually enjoying it.

Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's bag and she dug her nails into her skin as hard as she could, making the redhead hiss and bite her neck harder.

"Fuck, Chloe." she moaned.

Chloe smirked against her neck.

"Is that a request?" she asked as she unzipped her jeans and slid them down her pale legs.

Beca then shifted their positions so she was on top. She tried to unclasp Chloe's bra, but the redhead shifted their positions again.

Beca groaned, pushing the redhead backwards and attaching their lips in a bruising, hot, needy kiss. She pushed them backwards until Chloe slammed against a wall and she felt the redhead's head hit the wall with a soft 'thud', but she only moaned and tried to shift again, her nails scratching the hell out of Beca's skin, her lips leaving bruises whenever they landed on, the brunette also scratching and kissing ever surface she could find.

Chloe was suddenly slammed against her desk and she knew she'd be full of bruises because of this the following morning but she didn't care. She felt Beca literally rip her bra and break her jeans zipper and she groaned.

"Holy fuck, Beca!" she said when the DJ bit her neck and collarbones as hard as she could. She dug her nails deeper into her skin.

Chloe tried to get a hold of Beca's skin, but she only scratched her farther as she kissed her neck and started squeezing and kneading her breasts. She finally managed to throw the small woman on the bed and get on top of her. She bit onto her collarbone and Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked against Beca's skin when she noticed the girl finally let herself be dominated. She tried to take off her panties patiently, but she ended up ripping the material and throwing it across the room. She instantly ran two fingers up and down Beca's incredibly wet folds and smiled.

"God, you're so wet." she said, biting onto her ribcage.

"I am and I need you to fuck me." Beca said through greeted teeth.

Chloe chuckled and bit her stomach and placed herself between the brunette's legs, spreading them apart so she had better access. She spread the DJ's lips lightly, making her shudder and claw at her shoulders. Chloe then licked her slit, moaning at the brunette's taste, then she inserted two fingers into her as well as her tongue, using her other hand to rub tight circles on the brunette's clit.

Beca gasped and put both hands on the redhead's hands. She started moaning loudly, not caring that the house was full of people and they were definitely hearing her. Hell, Chloe knew what she was doing.

Chloe worked her fingers and tongue in and out of the smaller girl, wanting her to climax soon. It was almost urgent to her, she needed the girl to orgasm.

"Fuck, Chloe, right there!" Beca screamed as Chloe hit a sensitive spot. "Fuck, Chloe! F-hmm, yeah!"

Beca was bucking her lips to meet the redhead's fingers and tongue. The bed was rocking and was probably making a noise, but she didn't care. Neither girl cared.

Chloe added a third finger and quicker her pace, curling her fingers and tongue inside Beca, making the brunette throw her head back and arch her back, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Holy- Chloe! Right there! Go-hmmm, so close!" she moaned and bit her lips. "Hmm-yeah! S-So close! Go-fuck, don't stop!"

Chloe was loving the sounds she was getting, it was egging her on and she felt like a queen. Actually, she felt like a sex goddess.

Beca came with a series of profanities mixed with Chloe's name. It was a fucking intense orgasm and it was fucking _hot_. The redhead almost couldn't believe she did it and she couldn't believe the volume the girl reached. She was pretty fucking loud.

Chloe barely pulled apart when she was thrown backwards on the floor, the DJ's hot, sweaty skin against her own and she felt her bite and suck her skin all over. She felt her pinch her nipples pretty hard, but she moaned loudly.

"God, Beca!" she said and gasped when she felt three digits plunge inside her. "Oh God, yes!"

Beca started moving hard and fast, going deep into the redhead's cunt, getting loud moans and gasps from her. She used her thumb to run circles on the redhead's clit and she felt her hips buckle to meet her fingers.

"Fuck! YES!" Chloe moaned. "Beca! Right there! Shit!

Beca increased her pace, going deeper and harder, adding a fourth finger. She then started curling her fingers inside the redhead, her arm started to hurt from going so fast, but that only made her go even faster.

"Beca! I-I'm gonna.. I'm gonna!" Chloe had been running her fingers all through Beca's back, her nails leaving endless cuts on her back and even her ribcage.

Chloe yelled Beca's name as she came.

Beca smirked against the redhead's skin as she slowed her pace until Chloe had come down from her high, her breathing hard and uneven.

"Fucking shit, that was.." Chloe said.

"Unbelievable." Beca finished.

"I want a round two." Chloe said.

Beca lifted her and moved to the bed, on top of Chloe. She got in between her legs and grinded against her center, making the redhead moan again.

"Ohhh yeah." Chloe moaned, digging her nails into Beca again. She shifted their position so she could grind and she grinded fast against her, making the headboard hit against the wall.

Beca shifted them positions, her nails also giving Chloe endless marks. She continued her rhythm, fast and hard, wanting to make the redhead scream again.

The two screamed each other's names along with unintelligible words until they both started seeing stars behind their eyelids.

"Fuck, Chloe! I'm gonna come!" Beca moaned.

"S-So close!" Chloe moaned loudly.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned and the redhead arched her back, seeing white. She lost all her senses, she didn't know how loudly she screamed or how loudly Beca screamed. All she felt was unbelievable pleasure. Beca felt the exact same way, never having felt so much pleasure, she thought she'd pass out.

Beca noticed she and Chloe had actually passed out when they woke up in the same position minutes later, both of their breathings were going back to normal.

"Fuck.." Chloe breathed out.

"Yeah.. I.. Shit, what _was_ that?!" Beca said.

"That was simply the best sex I ever had." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah." Beca said. "God…"

"Damn, you're so fucking great in bed!" Chloe said.

"Speak for yourself! I blacked out!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the brunette's lips.

"You know, the whole party probably knows what we did, we should probably stay." Chloe said.

"Good. 'Cause you fucking broke me, I'm not gonna be walking right the entire week." Beca said.

"I told you I'd break you, babe." Chloe winked and Beca moved to lay beside her and Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around her waist. They didn't need to wait long, as soon as they closed their eyes, they fell into a deep sleep.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Beca woke up with arms wrapped around her waist and feeling immensely happy. She turned her head around and looked at the sleeping beauty behind her. She smiled, feeling so good, she hadn't felt that way in years.

Beca placed a kiss on the redhead's forehead and she felt her stir in her sleep.

"Hmmm." she said before opening her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Morning." she said with a sigh. "God, I'm tired. And so sore."

"No wonder you're sore." Beca chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Listen, I kinda need to talk to Jesse."

Chloe groaned.

"Fine, but don't tell him it was me, I don't want your boyfriend hunting my ass down." Chloe said.

Beca looked puzzled.

"No, I'm gonna break up with him." Beca explained.

"You're.. you're gonna break up with him?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna be dating you, I need to end it with him." Beca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You.. you wanna date me?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Of course I do!" Beca said, chuckling. "Don't think last night was a one-night thing."

Beca just loved the look of love and confusedness in Chloe's face, it was adorable. She just giggled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay, Chlo, I gotta go." Beca said. "I'll be back soon."

Chloe nodded, her cheeks still on fire, even after the brunette placed a kiss on her lips before standing up and then groaning instantly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You're not the only one who's sore." Beca said. "Everything hurts."

Chloe laughed.

"I hear you." Chloe said.

"Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are.. well, soaked." Beca said.

Chloe laughed again.

"Of course, feel free." Chloe said.

Chloe watched as the brunette went through her clothes and even borrowed underwear and a pink and white lacy bra, which look a bit small on her, which made her breasts look bigger.

"You look so hot in my underwear." Chloe said.

Beca gave her a look.

"Focus, Chlo. I need to leave." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe let out a sigh.

"I'll be quick." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and Beca put on some jeans and a shirt and approached her, giving her a kiss on the lips again and smiled.

"See you soon."

"See you." Chloe smiled.

oO0Oo

Beca knocked on the door of Jesse's dorm and he answered, looking hurt and angry.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Beca asked.

"After last night?" Jesse asked.

Beca frowned.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"Well, I was talking to Benji, when someone said they saw you go upstairs with Chloe, so I went and went to her room and heard her moaning your name." Jesse spat in anger.

"Oh.. you heard." Beca said.

"I did. And it hurt, Beca." Jesse said. "You cheated on me? With her?"

"Yes and, believe it or not, I'm sorry." Beca said. "I actually came here to tell you that and to.. break up with you."

Jesse looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jess, but I.. I'm in love with her." Beca said. "I know you probably won't want to still be friends but that's what I would want."

"You hurt me a lot, Beca. I can't.. I can't be near you right now." Jesse said and opened the door. "Please, leave."

"I just want you to know that I never actually meant to hurt you, I should've broken up with you beforehand. I'm sorry." Beca said and left.

Beca was actually surprised by how quick it was, especially on her way back to the Bellas house. She opened the door and found Fat Amy and Stacie cleaning the living room. They looked up at her when they noticed it was her and gave her looks.

"What?" Beca asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"We heard your performance last night." Stacie said.

"Performance? What?" Beca asked, although she had an idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah. On Chloe's body." Fat Amy said and Beca gasped, turning bright red.

"Oh my God, you heard?!" Beca asked.

"Yeah! That was hot, I thought you two were gonna destroy the house!" Stacie said.

"Oh Go- who else heard?" Beca asked.

"Pretty much the entire party." Fat Amy said.

Beca covered her face and felt her heartbeat increase.

"That's bad.. that's really, really bad." Beca said.

"Don't worry, hobbit, we all knew you guys were into each other." Fat Amy said.

"No more so than last night, though." Stacie winked and Beca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gone." Beca said and went back upstairs. She walked into Chloe's room to find her still in her bed, sleeping, but when Beca came in, she opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was quick." Chloe said.

"Jesse, and apparently the whole party, heard us." Beca said, taking off her shoes and joining her on the bed. It was only then she noticed how messy the room was. Picture frames had fallen out of place, everything from Chloe's desk were no on the floor and the desk itself had slammed against the wall.

Both girls had bruises and marks all over their bodies, beyond being sore.

Beca felt Chloe snuggle up to her and smiled.

"You know, last night was fucking amazing." Beca said. "I totally want a repeat of it."

"Just give me a week, babe, I'm so _sore_!" Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"No use, you know I'm gonna break you again." Beca winked and Chloe smiled and the two closed their eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"I am so in love with you." Chloe said.

"I am so in love with you, too." Beca smiled and Chloe hugged her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey pitches! I got some requests to make this a multi chapter fic, so that's what I'm gonna do ;) it's gonna be M rated shots, so if you have suggestions please let me know ;)_

* * *

It had been one week since the Bellas party, the girls were getting back on track, but they were still a little shocked that Chloe and Beca had sex inside the house full of people, but they were glad they got together.

Aubrey announced she would be going back to Barden for a weekend, which made all the girls happy. They loved Aubrey, even though she had been pretty tough on them when she was the captain.

Stacie's parents had a lake cabin just outside of the city and the Bellas were going there, but on the condition that they all slept in the living room, like they were camping. Beca and Chloe were, of course, a little confused and disappointed, but the reason given to them was so that they could bond, but they knew the Bellas wanted to prevent them from sleeping together with them in the house again. The couple understood, but they weren't very happy with it.

Beca was in her room, packing. Sure, it was only two and a half days, but she wanted to be ready. Plus, she hated packing, she always forgot at least one item, so she was making sure she got everything.

"Hey." Chloe said, coming in with a smile, which turned into a chuckle when she noticed her girlfriend's bag and her beg full of clothes and stuff. "You know we'll only gonna be there for the weekend, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that." Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Are your weekends longer than two days?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure I have everything." Beca explained.

Chloe smiled and got closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You know what sucks?" Chloe asked.

"That we're not gonna be able to sleep together? _Alone_ together?" Beca said.

"Exactly." Chloe bit her shoulder, but used her tongue to soothe the bite.

"Yeah, that totally sucks." Beca said. "You know what, we'll find a way."

Chloe looked up at her with a confused look on her face.

"How?" she asked, curiously.

"Just trust me on this." Beca placed a kiss on her lips and they heard the Bellas squealing downstairs, which could only mean that Aubrey had arrived.

"Bree's here!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca giggled at her girlfriend's excitement and followed Chloe down the stairs, where they saw the Bellas surrounding Aubrey, who was hugging everyone with a huge smile.

"Bree!" Chloe squealed and threw herself on the arms of the blonde, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Chlo. Oh God, I missed you all so much!" Aubrey said.

Beca smiled as Aubrey motioned for her to hug her too, which she did without hesitation. The two have gotten closer over the years.

"How are you, Bree? How's life?" Chloe asked.

"Life's pretty good, I've been working very hard. I got my boss to give me Monday off, so I will stay here until Monday night." Aubrey said.

"That is wonderful" Chloe said.

"Yeah. So what's new with you guys?" Aubrey asked and the girls bit their lips, looking at Beca and Chloe, who were standing next to each other. "What?"

"Chloe and Beca finally did it!" Fat Amy was the first to say it.

"They did what?" Aubrey asked.

"They had sex!" Stacie said.

"They slept together!" Ashley said.

"They played with each other's lady bits!" Fat Amy said and everyone looked at her for a second.

"You did?!" Aubrey asked. "When?!"

"Last week, at our party. They came upstairs and they were _very_ loud, the entire party heard." Stacie said. "It was _so_ hot!"

"Stacie!" Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Aubrey said. "And Beca!"

"Sorry, we couldn't control ourselves!" Chloe said.

"Which is exactly why we're all sleeping in the living room this weekend." Stacie said and gave Aubrey a look.

"That's probably for the best." Aubrey said with a giggle. "But hey, took you long enough, Chloe."

Beca turned to Chloe with an amused expression.

"You liked me?" Beca asked.

Chloe blushed by having everyone watching her.

"Well, yeah.. I had a crush on you since I saw you in the Activities Fair." Chloe confessed.

Beca smiled huge.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked.

"Well, I was giving you hints all through that year and I thought you picked on them, but.. you didn't." Chloe said.

Beca giggled and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so adorable, did you know that?" Beca asked, making the redhead blush even harder.

"Aright, as much as I love you guys together, we should get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will get there." Stacie said.

The girls got their bags, put in the Bellas bus and they were off. The way there was filled with singing, a little bit of dancing, laughing and jokes. Fat Amy even got into those and she was freaking hilarious.

"Hey girls, when we get there, we could play a game of truth or dare!" Stacie suggested.

"That'd be fun." Ashley said.

"Can we not play?" Beca asked.

"Why is that?" Stacie asked.

"Because we're a couple now, it's not fun for us." Beca explained.

"I see. But you guys still have to stay with us while we play." Stacie said.

"Alright, we'll stay." Chloe said.

oO0Oo

Beca was laughing hysterically as she listened to and watched the girls play truth or dare. Some of the truths were just hilarious. Chloe was elbowing her ribs every now and then to make her stop laughing so hard since she wasn't even in the game.

The game was coming to an end, the girls were starting to get tired, it was already past midnight, so everyone wanted to go to sleep.

Five of the girls got everything ready in the living room, while the others were grabbing snacks and drinks for everybody.

Chloe insisted that she stayed by Beca's side, so the girls allowed it, they couldn't stop them from being a couple after all.

The girls all lied down, Chloe was upside down and her head was next to Beca's. Beca turned to her other side, frowning in confusion when Lily licked her nose. She just shook it off and turned to Chloe's side. They turned to each other and smiled as the others quieted down.

"Night." Chloe whispered.

"Night. It's such a shame we can't have a room together." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, but she gave Beca a smile and kissed her lips before they both closed their eyes

Chloe fell into a deep sleep, she was having a dream about the Bellas and Beca, when suddenly it turned into a a heated, erotic dream and she was woken at the best part, by someone poking her shoulder. She got worried that whoever woke her up did it because she was being loud. That would be embarrassing in front of the other girls.

"Chlo." she heard a whisper and turned to the side, relieved by who woke her up.

"Hey." Chloe whispered back. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I want us to have some time alone." Beca said.

"What? But Beca-"

"-Come on, let's go find a spare room." Beca said as she stood up. She looked at Chloe and made a hand gesture for her to follow her and the redhead reluctantly did.

Beca grabbed her hand and ran into the house, looking for spare rooms. She led Chloe upstairs and got into the biggest room she could find, amazed by the side of it.

Chloe looked around confused as she closed the door.

"Beca, I.."

Before Chloe could even finish, the brunette was biting and sucking her neck like there was no tomorrow. Her hands were firmly at her waist and her nails were starting to dig into her skin. Chloe shut her eyes and let out a throaty moan, she hadn't had sex in a week, she desperately needed release.

"Beca, I.. I think this is the master suite." Chloe let out, her voice husky and shaky.

"Who cares?" Beca asked.

"Stacie does! This is her parents' room!" Chloe argued, trying to get some sense into her girlfriend.

"Why are you even complaining? I'm about to fuck your brains out." Beca said.

Chloe shuddered and closed her eyes. Beca smirked and continued her assault on her neck, only stopping it to take Chloe's shirt off, biting her collarbones, earning more moans from Chloe.

"Okay babe, if we're gonna do this, you're gonna have to be quiet, the girls are down there and they are sleeping." Beca said in a husky, demanding voice, which made Chloe bite her lips.

"I can't promise anything." Chloe said.

Beca grabbed her wrist and threw her on the bed, grabbing her shirt and putting it on her mouth.

"Now you bite this shirt and try not to be loud alright?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and bit the shirt harder as she felt Beca suddenly grab her breasts roughly. She loved this rough, hot, needy, horny side of the brunette, it was like she could break the entire house. Of course, this time, she was much calmer.

Beca suddenly bit Chloe's nipple and the redhead screamed into the shirt in pleasure and pain. Thankfully for them, the shirt muffled the noise so if someone was standing just outside the door, they'd have trouble hearing her.

Beca smirked against Chloe's breast and flicked her nipple with her tongue, pinching the other one with her hand. She then slid her hand down Chloe's stomach and went into her shorts, running two of her fingers through the redhead's already soaking folds.

"Holy fuck, baby, you're soaking already!" Beca said and Chloe moaned into the shirt, arching her back.

Beca took off Chloe's shorts and threw them somewhere across the room, already between her legs, spreading them apart.

Beca smirked as she looked up at Chloe, who had a desperate look in her face. She stick out her tongue and licked her clit once, still staring into the redhead's eyes. The moment the older woman felt her lick her, she arched her back and moaned.

Beca then attached her mouth to her clit, sucking it as she entered Chloe with three fingers, working them in and out of her in a slow, steady pace.

Chloe bit the shirt harder as she turned her head to her sides, her hands holding Beca close to herself. She was already shaking and she loved that sensation. She loved that Beca could get her so worked up in a matter of seconds. She also could bring her the most intense orgasms.

"It'll be weird tomorrow, the girls will ask why you're walking funny." Beca said. Chloe moaned at her sight. Her lips were red and swollen and her chin was wet with her arousal, but the confidence in her face, turned Chloe on even more.

Beca smirked and winked at Chloe as the redhead moaned again. She then went back to her clit, even using her teeth to bite it softly, loving how Chloe was almost jumping off the bed. She loved to turn her girlfriend into a moaning mess.

"Come on, Chloe. Come for me." Beca said in a sweet voice as she curled her fingers inside Chloe, going at an impossibly fast pace.

Chloe let out a long, throaty moan as she arched her back even more and came. She saw white starts behind her eyelids and she led the intense wave of pleasure take her until she lost conscience. It was the second time now. _God_, Beca was good.

Beca smiled as Chloe's eyes opened not thirty seconds later. The redhead looked fuzzy and still a little dizzy.

"Oh man, I think it's still going!" Chloe moaned. "You're a fucking beast in bed."

"I aim to please." Beca winked.

"So do I." Chloe shifted their positions and quickly undressed the brunette, being careful not to literally rip her clothes off, otherwise it'd be awkward to explain to the girls. "Now it's _your_ turn to be quiet, babe."

Beca moaned in complaint as she felt Chloe put her shirt into her mouth this time with a smirk of her own.

Beca couldn't lie, she loved being the dominant one, but she _loved_ seeing the confidence Chloe showed. The woman was practically the symbol of sex.

"You know, I just love your boobs, they're such a turn on. Especially for someone so short." Chloe said as she kneaded the brunette's breasts, making her close her eyes and moan.

Chloe continued her journey south, leaving endless hickeys and bite marks all over Beca's torso, especially around her breasts. She loved to make others know that the DJ was hers and she wasn't gonna share her.

Chloe suddenly plunged two fingers into the brunette, looking down at her face for her reaction. She loved watching the look of intense pleasure in her.

"You're so hot." Chloe said.

Chloe moved to stand between the brunette's legs, pushing her thighs to spread them apart as she licked her lips before taking her fingers out and plunging her tongue inside her, moaning in the process. She could never get enough of Beca's taste.

She used her hand to run tight circles on the brunette's clit as she set a steady, fast pace.

Beca bit her shirt, wanting nothing more than to scream the redhead's name out loud. She gripped her hair tight, bringing her closer to herself.

Chloe continued her fast pace, holding Beca's hips down. She felt the brunette's walls contracting around her tongue and went even faster, curling her tongue inside her, smirking when the brunette finally came. She continued her pace as Beca rode out her high, then she finally moved up to remove the shirt from her mouth and kiss her.

"That was incredible." Beca said. "And you say I'm the beast. What you did with your tongue.."

Beca licked her lips as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She moaned as she thought about it and, suddenly, she felt an orgasm rip through her, she arched her back and moaned Chloe's name loudly, but the redhead was fast to kiss her.

Chloe then pulled apart and smirked down at Beca, who was trying to even her breath.

"See? You're a fucking beast, too, red." Beca said.

"We're two sex goddesses." Chloe said.

"Next time, we'll be loud. I don't care if the girls hear." Beca said.

"Oh, absolutely." Chloe winked at Beca and kissed her again. "We should probably get back downstairs though."

"Yeah." Beca said. "This room is totally gonna smell like sex."

"What are we gonna tell Stacie?" Chloe asked as she grabbed her shirt and put it on.

Beca shrugged as she put her shorts. She then grabbed her shirt and put it on, then she noticed she was wearing Chloe's shorts.

"Hey! You look cute in my shorts." Chloe said with a smile as she put Beca's shorts on.

"I am not cute!" Beca said as they opened the door and went to the staircase.

"Yes, you are." Chloe said, kissing her cheek. "By the way, we're gonna talk about this later."

Beca gave her a look as they stopped talking before they looked into the living room. The girls seemed to be asleep, so they stepped out and went back to their places, kissing each other on the lips before falling asleep.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Aubrey was the first to wake up, followed by Stacie and the two started making breakfast. Then Amy and Denise woke up, then Lily, Ashley, Jessica and Cynthia Rose woke up. Flo and Emily soon woke up and joined the other Bellas in the kitchen.

The girls were laughing as Stacie and Aubrey put the pancakes down and the girls started eating.

"Somebody wake the lovebirds." Stacie said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes with a chuckle and went to the living room, shaking both Beca and Chloe awake. The three went to the kitchen, Beca and Chloe rubbing their eyes. Chloe was walking as if her legs didn't have bones anymore.

"Why are you walking like that, Red?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Oh, I just.." Chloe noticed Beca smirk at her from the corner of her eye and tried not to blush. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Then why are you wearing each other's shorts?" Stacie asked and the other girls looked at them.

"Because.." Chloe thought but couldn't find a sensible explanation and, by the knowing look on the girls' faces, they knew the answer.

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"With us in the house again? Are you animals?" Stacie asked.

"We.. we.. I.." Chloe said and looked at Beca. "Beca, say something!"

Beca looked surprised as she looked at the girls.

"Well… there was a chance we might've had sex." Beca said.

The girls all rolled their eyes and made gagging noises.

"Just.. I just need to know one thing." Stacie said and the room grew silent. "Which room?"

"There's a chance it might've happened in.. the.. master suite…" Beca said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and the girls all gasped. Stacie looked furious.

"My parents' room?! _Seriously_?!" she said.

"We're sorry, but we didn't break anything." Chloe said.

"Oh, thanks Chlo, that leaves me relieved!" Stacie said sarcastically. "Even I didn't have sex in my parents' room!"

"We're sorry, Stace.." Beca tried.

Stacie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna lock all the rooms tonight." Stacie said.

Chloe and Beca bit their lips.

"Let's just be thankful that they weren't loud this time." Fat Amy said.

"Well…" Stacie said. "I'm still upset with you guys."

"Understandable." Beca nodded. "We're sorry, it's just we hadn't had sex in a week and we.. we needed it."

"I don't think I wanna hear about your needs, Beca." Stacie said with a weird look. "Let's just eat."

"Or try." Aubrey said, making some girls laugh and others agree.


	3. Chapter 3

So the year didn't start well for the Bellas, their number for the President's birthday went wrong and, long story short, they got suspended. So they decided to talk to Gail and John to see if there was anything they could do. They ended up deciding to join the World Championships of A Capella, which made John and Gail laugh almost hysterically in their faces.

The girls filled in some sheets and gave back to Gale and John. The two gave the back the calendar of events the girl had. They had some events that would take place in LA, some parties with the other teams and so on. They saw they even had a rif off with the other teams in a few weeks and that was very exciting.

The Bellas then went back to the house to start getting ready. They had won the rif offs every year at Barden, but those, of course, were against the Trebles, the High Notes and the BU Harmonics, which weren't hard to beat. Now, they had to compete against teams from all around the world.

oO0Oo

Beca finished doing her hair and turned to Chloe.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"I could eat you with a spoon." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled.

"Thanks." Beca said. "You look amazing too, although I like your usual curly hair better."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." she said and Beca gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey lezzies! Come on, we're leaving!" they heard Fat Amy scream from downstairs.

The two girls laughed, grabbed their purses and got out of the house.

"You guys were really gonna leave without your captains?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Only if you didn't stop eating Chloe's face." Fat Amy said as they all entered the bus.

Beca rolled her eyes as she took a seat between Chloe and Emily. Chloe grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

The ride was full of jokes, singing and stolen kisses. When they got there, Beca and Chloe led them to the door. The brunette knocked on the door and waited.

"Password." the guy said.

"Uhh, fart noise?" Beca said as she bent a little.

Chloe stood behind her and took a peak at the brunette's ass, biting her lips as she did.

"Did you not see the parenthesis?" The guy asked.

Beca sighed and brought her arm up, making a fart noise as the other Bellas frowned and held back giggles.

The guy opened the door and the Bellas got in, looking around. The place was full of people, a cappella groups or just fans. The Tonehangers were there and Bumper was one of them now (as bizarre as that sounded), and The Treblemakers were there, with Jesse as their leaders. And the German group, Das Sound Machine.

Beca and Chloe were going to get water before the face off and they ran into the two captains of Das Sound Machine.

"I really thought the Barden Bellas were gonna be bigger." Flula said in his German accent as he looked at the blonde beside him.

"Did your accents get thicker? Is that like an intimidation thing because World War II." Beca said as she passed behind Chloe. "Boom!" she said and the two walked off before they could respond.

Chloe grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

"That was so hot." she said against the brunette's lips.

Beca chuckled before pulling Chloe in, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck while the redhead put her hands on her hips, resting their foreheads together.

"We are so finishing this later." she whispered before placing one last kiss on the brunette's lips before stepping back, grabbing her hand and going back to where the rest of the Bellas were.

"Okay! Let's start!" the guy said. "Let's see the first category."

Beca couldn't help but notice the glares Jesse was sending her way and he and the Trebles were trying with all their might to win. Even when Beca started singing _Before He Cheats_, Jesse seemed to get even angrier.

Although, everyone seemed to get angry when the guy announced the winners were the Green Bay Packers.

The Bellas went out to get drinks while talking about the face off and how mad they were that they lost.

"Hey Bellas!" Jesse said, making the girls look at him. "Why don't you just quit while you can, you know you're just gonna lose."

"Treble, we've beat you for four years in a row, want us to do it again?" Stacie said, putting her hand on her hip and shutting Jesse up. "Come on, why don't you just leave? We don't wanna fight, we just wanna celebrate."

Jesse sighed.

"Right Beca?" Stacie looked behind her and looked for her captain, but couldn't find the short brunette.

"Where is Beca?" Fat Amy asked, looking between the crowd.

"Chloe isn't here too." Lilly said.

"Oh no." Stacie said. "Not here!"

"These two have to learn to control their hormones!" Cynthia Rose said.

oO0Oo

Beca chuckled against Chloe's lips as the redhead slammed her against the back wall of the supplies closet she found a minutes earlier. She thought it'd be ridiculously small, but to her surprise, it was actually pretty big and it had a small table on it.

Chloe started kissing and sucking on Beca's neck, her hands going up and down her sides, making the small girl shudder under touch.

"How come I get so turned on when I watch you sing on rif offs and face offs?" Chloe said before biting Beca's neck, making her moan out loud.

Chloe smirked and moved her hands up Beca's shirt, the pads of her fingers going through her abs slowly. She then went down to her jeans and started undoing the zipper, smirking when she felt Beca gasp.

"Fuck Chloe, I need you." she said.

"Yeah?" Chloe smirked, massaging just under her navel, making the young girl bite her lips to keep from begging at the top of her lungs.

"Please." Beca said in a weak voice.

Chloe chuckled, her hand going down a little farther, just the tip of her fingers going inside the brunette's underwear. Beca threw her head back and grabbed Chloe's wrist, leading her hand further down her underwear, making the redhead chuckle.

"I'm having a better idea." Chloe said as she took off the DJ's jeans and underwear, making Beca shiver and bite her lips. "Bend over that table."

Beca's pupils seemed to dilate that much more as she walked towards the table and bent over it as Chloe told her to. She bit her lips as she felt herself get wetter in anticipation.

"Mmm, you look so good." Chloe said, caressing her girlfriend's butt cheeks.

Beca was so aroused she knew if Chloe made her wait any longer, she'd almost literally explode.

"Chloe, fuck, please! I need you! Now!" Beca said impatiently.

Chloe smirked as she ran two teasing fingers up and down Beca's wet folds, moaning as she felt how wet the brunette was.

"Fuck, Chloe, please just fuck me!" Beca said and Chloe could feel how much she needed her. The girl was almost yelling at her.

Chloe brought her left hand around and started rubbing slow circles on Beca's clit, earning herself a long, throaty moan in return. She rubbed her entrance with her index and middle finger from her right hand and bit her bottom lip.

Beca opened her mouth and moaned, her hips slowly started bucking against Chloe's hand, begging her to fuck her.

"Goddamn it woman, just fuck me!" Beca said through gritted teeth.

Chloe chuckled again, moving closer to Beca and using her right hand to cover her mouth, knowing how loud she could be. She then entered her with two fingers, feeling the brunette moan against her hand.

"You feel so good at this angle." Chloe whispered huskily in her ear as she started moving in and out slowly. "Mmm so good."

Beca wanted to reply, but Chloe tightened her grip on her mouth and pulled her head slightly back.

Chloe started moving faster, loving how Beca was bucking her hips desperately. She bit her bottom lip and moved closer, using her hip to thrust faster, moving her mouth closer to the brunette's ear.

"We should get a dildo so I can fuck you endlessly in this position." she said, thrusting even faster.

Beca shut her eyes, feeling even more aroused. Not being able to see what Chloe was doing and not being able to moan out loud was turning her on more than she thought it would. She bucked her hips frantically against the girl's hand, desperate for release.

"Mmm, you naughty, naughty girl, I know you're loving this." Chloe said, moving in and out at an impossibly fast pace. "Being fucked this way."

Beca moaned and shut her eyes, feeling her orgasm approaching. She could already feel her knees begin to give out and she was glad she was bent against a table, otherwise she'd have fallen a long time ago.

"Your cunt is tightening around my fingers, are you gonna come for me?" Chloe said.

Beca moaned louder against Chloe's hand, wishing she could answer her.

"Are you?" Chloe asked louder this time. She would have slapped Beca's ass, but she didn't want to stop what she was doing or take her hand from Beca's mouth.

Beca found the energy to nod and moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Mmm, come for me, baby." Chloe said, going even faster.

Beca wanted to scream, her whole body started twitching and, for a second, she stopped breathing, her breathing became erratic and her moans, if they could be heard, would be very high pitched ones.

Chloe moaned as well as she felt Beca come undone. It took a good minute before the girl finally collapsed against the desk, breathing heavily. Chloe removed her hand from her mouth and her fingers from the brunette's cunt, licking them clean eagerly.

"That was so fucking amazing." Beca said in between breaths. "You fucking broke me."

"I aim to please." Chloe said with a shrug and a smug look on her face.

Beca chuckled.

"Just wait until we get home." Beca said, looking behind her and smirking. "I'm gonna tie you up and blindfold on you and fuck you senselessly."

"Mmm sounds amazing. I can't wait." Chloe said, still licking Beca's essence from her fingers.

Beca stood up weakly and put her jeans and underwear back on, taking a moment to relearn how to walk. They opened the door quietly and looked around, happily there weren't any people in the small hall at the moment so they exited and walked back to the Bellas with intertwined fingers and huge smiles on their faces.

Stacie saw the two captains approaching and smirked, but quickly hid it with a smile.

"Should we go? I'm feeling tired." she said.

"Sure." Beca said and they made their way out to the bus.

All the girls entered and took their seats. Beca cuddling up to Chloe and smiling against her neck.

"Seriously? Again?!" Stacie asked, though she had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Beca and Chloe asked.

"You were having sex with other people around? Yet _again_?!" Stacie asked. "What are you animals?"

Chloe and Beca both blushed deep shades of red, sinking further into their seats.

"You guys need to keep your hormones in check." Cynthia Rose said.

Stacie chuckled as Beca looked down, but bit her lip. She got some, why was she gonna feel guilty?

"That was fun." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, which made Beca smirk at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A little author's note: I haven't watched Pitch Perfect 2 yet so no hate and please no spoilers, I don't know the accuracy of this okay? (Pitch Perfect 2 only comes out August 27th in Brazil *dies crying*)_

* * *

The Bellas were very excited to learn that the next step of the championship would take place in Stockholm. They rehearsed the routines, got the costumes, their passports and tickets and took a flight on Saturday to Stockholm. Chloe, being the organized one, booked them rooms in a nice hotel near the place the events were gonna be taking place, she divided everyone in pairs, she, of course, was gonna be sharing a room with Beca, which wasn't a problem since they've been sleeping in the same room for weeks now.

They arrived in the afternoon, so they decided to go down to eat dinner and since it was Saturday, Chloe and Beca allowed the girls to do as they wished. Stacie and Fat Amy decided to go out clubbing, along with Flo, Jessica and Cynthia Rose while the others decided to stay in and relax.

Chloe placed her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She was gonna place all her clothes in the closet the room had. She started taking her shirts out when she felt her girlfriend's hands on her hips and her lips gently kiss her jawline from behind.

"B-Beca?" she asked and she felt the DJ's smirk against her skin. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." Beca said.

Chloe bit her lips, feeling her knees become weak, especially when Beca started kissing her neck.

"Mmm." Chloe hummed, closing her eyes and allowing the DJ do as she wished. Who was she to complain after all?

Beca stopped her ministrations with a smirk and went over to her suitcase.

"Wha- why did you stop?" Chloe complained.

"We have to unpack, don't we?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe looked at her incredulous.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Calm down, Chlo." she said, smirking. "We're gonna have a lot of fun later."

Chloe wasn't sure what to feel when Beca winked at her with a predatory smirk (which she got from her girlfriend). She knew Beca had a plan in her mind and she knew she'd either be in trouble or enjoy it a lot.

* * *

To say the Bellas were nervous was a huge understatement. Chloe was the only one who was feeling a little bit confident, the others were just downright terrified. They've seen the German group perform and the reaction it got from the crowd. Their performance went a little wrong when Cynthia Rose accidentally lit herself on fire. It wasn't anything big and she didn't even get burned, so it was okay.

The Bellas went back to their hotel, most of them at least while the others went out partying with the other a cappella groups. Beca insisted that she and Chloe went back to the hotel only to find out in the cab that the brunette actually had a surprise in store for her and by the way her voice was husky, she knew she'd be in for a pretty awesome but very long night.

Beca opened the door and got in, going to the bathroom while Chloe went further into their room, putting both their suitcases in the closet, they'd forgotten to do that the day they got there, and sat on the bed waiting. She was nervous and if she was telling the truth, turned on. She didn't know what Beca had in store for her but she was really eager to see.

"I remember I made you a promise I didn't to keep." Beca said, coming towards Chloe and straddling her, kissing her jawline softly.

"What promise?" Chloe said

"That I'd tie you, blindfold you and fuck you senselessly." Beca said, kissing down Chloe's neck.

Chloe closed her eyes and moaned at her words.

"W-Why n-now?" Chloe managed to ask.

"I had to wait for some things to arrive." Beca smirked.

"W-What things?" Chloe asked.

"Things you'll get to see as soon as we get your clothes off." Beca said, unzipping her golden jacket.

Chloe shivered, but allowed the DJ to take off her jacket and top before moving to her pants.

Beca smirked, kneeling in front of the redhead, taking off her shoes and her underwear, leaving her completely naked and very turned on.

"You look eager." Beca noted.

"I am eager." Chloe said and bit her lip.

Beca chuckled and kissed the redhead as she began to undress her.

Beca moved both of them so she was lying on top of Chloe, kissing her way down to her breasts. The redhead could feel herself getting more and more aroused by the second. She moaned loudly when she felt Beca start sucking on her left nipple, playing with her other breast.

"Mmm that feels good." Chloe said, surprised that Beca was being actually tender for the second time since they've first slept together.

Beca smirked, moving to her other breast, giving it the same treatment before she moved her left hand slowly down Chloe's stomach, running three fingers through her folds, smirking when she found her girlfriend was really, really wet.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this wet! I thought we were gonna need lube." she said, moving off of Chloe.

"L-Lube? What f-for?" Chloe asked, hoping Beca meant what she thought she meant.

Beca smirked, going through her stuff inside the closet. She took out a bag and turned to Chloe who was still on the bed.

"I got us new toys that I thought were worth a try." Beca said.

"Toys?" Chloe asked, confused by the plural.

"Yeah." Beca said, standing at the foot of the bed. "Come here."

Chloe was shaking in anticipation but she managed to get up and get in front of Beca.

Beca turned her around by her shoulders and she gasped when she felt the brunette handcuff her hands behind her back.

"Beca what are you-"

"Shhh, you're to be quiet." Beca said, putting a gag on Chloe's mouth, tying it behind her neck.

Chloe was so turned on by this she could almost feel her arousal running down her thighs. She almost exploded when she felt Beca blindfold her and tie it around her head so she couldn't see anything.

"I think we're ready for the biggest surprise. Pun intended." Beca said, chuckling to herself. "Get on your knees and rest your chest on the pillow."

Beca put the pillow under and Chloe did as she was told. She was just so aroused if she could, she'd scream and beg for the brunette to fuck the shit out of her. She was confused because she didn't feel the brunette behind her for a while, until she felt a pair of hands on her thighs, spreading her legs further apart.

"Mmm you look amazing, blindfolded, handcuffed and gagged. Your body begging to be fucked." Beca said.

Chloe let out a helpless whimper that Beca had long known to be her plea. She almost jumped when she felt the DJ's talented fingers start to, agonizingly slowly, draw circles on her clit.

"Are you wet enough for me?" she asked, getting another whimper in return. "I'm gonna tell you this now. I told you I would and I will fuck you senselessly. I don't know how many times you're gonna come but you're not gonna stop after the first one."

Chloe moaned through the gag, wishing she could tell Beca to just fuck her already when she felt an unfamiliar object rub through her folds up and down slowly. She knew it wasn't the DJ's fingers, it was something bigger, harder but soft.

"Can you guess what that is, Chlo?" Beca asked, smirking only because Chloe couldn't answer.

Chloe gasped when she felt what could only be a tip of a cock inside her and she knew her dirties dream had come true. She'd talk to her girlfriend about getting a strap on but feared the small brunette would reject the idea.

"Oh yeah." Beca said. "That's my new dick, you like it?"

Chloe nodded eagerly and moaned as she felt Beca insert more of the toy inside her. She moved her hips, hoping to get more of the silicon toy inside her.

"Let me guess: hard and fast?" Beca asked and again got a nod and a hip thrust from her girlfriend. She slowly moved the entire thing inside Chloe, giving her a few seconds to adjust to the size.

Chloe got impatient and started moving her hips again but was pleased when the brunette grabbed her hips and started moving in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. Harder and faster each second. Not moaning made things a little bit harder for Chloe because the noises were muffled but the gag, which was exactly what the brunette wanted.

"You're loving this." Beca said, amused. "You're gonna come soon, I can feel it."

Beca moved her grip on Chloe's wrists, which made her thrusts go in deeper as she pulled Chloe closer to her. She looked down and saw the entire silicon cock was inside Chloe's twitching cunt and she moaned. The toy was rubbing against her clit, creating an amazing amount of pleasure.

"Fuck, babe!" Beca moaned, moving even faster. She felt Chloe's body twitch uncontrollably and she came herself, but as promised, she never stopped her movements and kept going. She even moved her left hand to Chloe's clit, alternating between pinching it and rubbing it, knowing it drove the redhead absolutely insane.

She felt Chloe come for the second time, the third and fourth not far behind. She came three times herself just by watching the redhead lose all control.

Chloe was on the brink of a 7th orgasm now, feeling herself closer and closer to unconsciousness, but she wouldn't ask for Beca to stop for anything. She knew the brunette was at awe, counting how many times she could get her girlfriend to come on one night. And fuck she never stopped. Never. Stopped. Her movements.

"Fuck. Oh my God!" Beca said. She was finally growing tired, the adrenaline was probably wearing out by now. She threw her head back as she came, yet again, followed by Chloe. She knew that if she could, Chloe would start kicking her legs because she knew the redhead had so much pleasure she couldn't even scream in appreciation.

Chloe would've screamed if she could after the 19th and final orgasm of the night hit her. She had passed out during sex before but it was nothing like this. She went into complete oblivion and she'd never felt anything like this: incredible pleasure, her whole body twitching and her cunt getting a tight grip on the silicon dick Beca couldn't move. She felt herself stop breathing, loosing all senses. After that ended, she passed out. In that position.

Beca breathed heavily. She had come 18 times that night and she was pretty fucking tired. She knew she was on the edge of her 19th though and she didn't want it to go to waste. She knew her girlfriend had passed out but she couldn't help but move the cock in and out just a few times before she was coming again.

After recovering, Beca removed the cock, remembered to clean it, removed the blindfold, gag and handcuffs from Chloe, putting her in a more comfortable position before joining her on the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her sweaty shoulder softly.

"I love you so much, Chlo." she said softly before falling asleep herself.


End file.
